der Jäger
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Ras vampire telah melanggar dekrit perdamaian yang tertulis, mereka mengembangkan ilmu terlarangnya untuk mengubah dunia. Mereka ingin menjadi tuan untuk setiap jengkal tanah di bumi. Membuat kekacauan di antara manusia, mereka membunuh dan memangsa manusia dengan brutal. Peperangan antara manusia dan vampire terus terjadi, meskipun ras tertua vampire diduga telah dimusnahkan.
1. Chapter 1

Angin malam menyusup dari sela rumah, suara gesekan ranting dan daun terdengar sampai ke telinga, Hikari yang sedari tadi sibuk mengiris sayur untuk makan malam keluarganya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, ada suara-suara langkah cepat di luar rumahnya. Mungkin itu kucing liar yang sedang mengejar tikus, Hikari mengelus perutnya yang mulai buncit—Kandungannya berumur tujuh bulan, itu kehamilan ke dua—Ia tersenyum bahagia tatkala merasakan pergerakan liar dalam perutnya, bayinya berputar dan menendang-nendang.

" _Doujobu … doujobu …,_ " gumamnya sambil mengelus perutnya turun naik.

" _Kaa-chan._ " Seorang bocah bermata bulan menghampiri sang ibu, tangannya yang mungil ikut mengusap perut buncit ibunya, " _Doujobu imouto-chan._ "

Hikari mengusap rambut anak perempuannya yang baru berumur enam tahun, Hinata yang hanya setinggi pinggul sang ibu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Adik tak mau berhenti bergerak."

Hikari tersenyum menatap wajah lucu Hinata, "Mungkin adik sedang bermain."

"Di dalam sini." Hinata mendekatkan telinganya ke permukaan perut Ibu, " _Imouto-chan,_ cepatlah keluar dan main sama _Nee-chan_ ," bisiknya tepat di depan perut Ibu.

Hikari tertawa renyah, kegelisahannya segera lenyap tiap kali memandang wajah anak sulungnya. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan dalam keluarganya, semua kisah seram yang belakangan tersiar di desa tetangga tak akan terjadi di daerah tempatnya tinggal. Terlebih para lelaki dewasa di desa mulai ketat berjaga-jaga, mereka saling berbagi tugas dalam menjaga keamanan desa, jika sesuatu terasa janggal mana mungkin tak ada tanda-tandanya.

* * *

 ** _Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Der Jäger presented by Andromeda Arundhati_**

 ** _Pairing: NarutoXHinataX..._**

 ** _Rate : M (Kekerasan, sedikit gore)_**

 ** _Genre: Vampict, Tragedy_**

 ** _Don't like don't read_**

 ** _Saat berada dalam masa paling mengerikan dalam hidup, kau akan berharap itu hanya mimpi hingga kau bisa terbangun, namun pada kenyataannya mimpi burukmu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang terus menjadi bayang-bayang paling terkutuk._**

* * *

Suasana di luar rumah terasa tenang, sejak matahari mulai tenggelam tak ada satu orang pun yang berani keluar, anak-anak yang bermain di luar rumah telah kembali tanpa diseru. Suami Hikari, Hyuuga Hiashi belum pulang, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia meminta Hinata untuk membantunya menyiapkan alat makan. Hikari sibuk mencoba kuah sayur yang sudah matang, beberapa menu sudah siap tersaji di meja. Tak lama terdengar suara derap langkah dari luar rumahnya, kali ini langkahnya terdengar beritme, ini sudah jamnya Hiashi pulang untuk makan malam, setelahnya ia bisa kembali berpatroli.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, rumah setiap penduduk tak memiliki pencahayaan yang baik, mereka hanya menggunakan lampu dengan minyak hewan yang ditempel pada tiang dan dinding rumah. Malam baru beranjak seperempatnya, namun kegelapan sudah terlihat sempurna. Cahaya bulan yang keluar masih ragu-ragu, terlebih awan yang mulai terlihat tebal di penghujung musim gugur ini. Angin yang bertiup makin terasa kencang, empat hari yang lalu hujan bahkan pernah turun dalam jumlah rintiknya yang masih sedikit.

Hikari terkesiap mendengar suara berdebuk sepertinya ada yang memukul tanah. Debaran ketakutan kembali menghampiri, ia segera menghampiri tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Gesekan langkah cepat dengan daun-daun kering terdengar tepat di luar rumahnya. Tak lama ada suara berderit di pintu depan rumahnya, lengkap dengan suara deru napas yang tak beraturan.

Tubuh Hikari bergetar ketakutan, ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

" _Kaa-chan,_ " Hinata bersuara.

"Ssst …."

Dengan sigap Hikari membopong tubuh mungil anaknya, memasukannya ke dalam sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di dapur, sebelum menutup pintunya Hikari berpesan, "Jangan berisik Hinata, dan jangan keluar apa pun yang terjadi, mengerti!"

Hinata menganggukan kepala, air matanya mulai tergenang di bawah kelopak matanya. Ia hanya anak berusia enam tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa, setiap kali sang Ibu atau bahkan ayahnya merasa ketakutan mereka akan selalu menyembunyikan dirinya di suatu tempat yang gelap dan sempit, dan hal ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi, Hinata sudah sangat paham dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, semua anak di desa sudah sangat memahami perilaku orang dewasa yang suka menyembunyikan anak-anaknya. Mereka hanya tahu ada makhluk jahat di luar sana yang sedang melewati rumah, agar bisa selamat mereka tak boleh menangis dan berisik.

'Tidak akan lama' Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, 'Tak lama lagi Ibu akan kembali membuka pintu lemarinya, lalu mengeluarkanku'

Di luar suara guntur bersahutan, tak lama hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suara gemuruh itu menakutkan, Hinata memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata. Tatkala Hinata mendengar suara teriakan ia berharap itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Hikari beranjak ke arah pintu depan, ia mendapati suaminya yang berdiri di balakang pintu yang tertutup rapat, deru napasnya memburu, keringat di wajahnya mengalir deras.

"Hikari …," suara Hiashi terdengar lirih.

Baru tiga langkah Hiashi mendekat ke arah istrinya, pintu rumah mereka tiba-tiba terdorong dan rubuh. Tubuh Hikari terpaku, kakinya lemas sampai tak mampu menahan berat badannya, janin dalam perut Hikari menendang-nendang, air matanya tak terkendali menetes. Walaupun ia memejamkan mata, liquid dari matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Grrrrr …." Setelahnya hanya suara geraman yang terdengar diikuti oleh suara teriakan suami tercintanya.

Hikari masih berlutut ketika sebuah cengkeraman mencekik lehernya, kuku-kuku tajam mengoyak kulit lehernya. Hikari tak mampu berbuat banyak, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan penyerangnya. Makhluk itu membenturkan tubuhnya ke lantai, kepalanya beradu dengan lantai, seketika darah mengalir deras membasahi rambut dan terus mengalir ke sekujur badannya. Saat ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, ia melihat tubuh suaminya yang tak lagi berbentuk, beberapa monster mengerubungi tubuh Hiashi yang kaku. Suara kecapan terdengar jelas, mereka makhluk biadab yang terlihat kelaparan berpesta dengan darah manusia.

Dengan napas yang mulai putus-putus Hikari melihat tepat ke arah sosok monster yang akan memangsanya, mata makhluk itu berwarna merah, secara fisik mereka memiliki ciri umum manusia hanya gigi dan matanya saja yang berbeda. Monster itu menyeringai lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia merobek perut Hikari.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari menyorot bumi dari balik awan, tanah basah terlihat gembur oleh lumpur, ada bau amis yang menyengat, bau itu berasal dari genangan air yang bercampur dengan warna merah kental. Di halaman rumah tercecer bagian tubuh manusia, di jalan-jalan mayat bergelimpangan dengan tubuh terkoyak. Pagi itu, desa yang seharusnya ramai dengan kegiatan penduduknya menjadi senyap seperti kuburan terbuka. Tak ada anak-anak yang keluar rumah untuk bermain, dan tak ada para lelaki yang membawa senjata untuk berangkat ke ladang, di dalam rumah pun sangat sepi, tak ada satu wanita pun yang bersenandung sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

Sekelompok orang bersenjata lengkap terlihat berlari dengan mengendap-endap, tangannya memegang pedang yang terlihat putih mengkilap. Gerakan mereka sangat terlatih dan teratur, setiap kelompok memiliki pemimpin yang menyusun strategi pergerakan. Tak ada satu pun yang bergerak perorangan, dalam setiap kelompok setidaknya terdiri dari lima sampai empat orang.

Beberapa kelompok kecil berpencar dan memisahkan diri, mereka memasuki satu persatu rumah penduduk. Sebagian berkeliling memutari perkebunan penduduk, jarak dari rumah ke rumah yang lain cukup jauh.

"Hashirama _sensei_ …." Di balik sebuah topeng terdengar suara halus seorang perempuan, "Aku mencium bau anyir yang kuat dari dalam." Matanya yang hijau menatap tajam pada rumah di hadapannya.

"Pegang senjata kalian erat-erat, kita akan masuk ke sana," Hashirama memerintah para muridnya.

Ke tiga remaja dengan warna rambut berbeda mengangguk dan meremas gagang pedangnya, meyalurkan keberanian dan keteguhan hati pada benda itu. Pedang dalam tangan mereka adalah nyawa mereka sendiri, karena dalam pertarungan yang terjadi hanya senjata yang terbuat dari perak itulah yang mampu mengeksekusi lawan.

Mereka memasuki rumah yang pintunya sudah rusak, ceceran darah di lantai dan dinding menghiasi rumah. Bagian- bagian organ manusia yang tersisa jelas milik si penghuni rumah.

"Keparat! Mereka menghabisi semua orang tanpa sisa, mereka seperti bintang kelaparan." Seorang remaja tampak sangat geram, padahal pemandangan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dilihat. Remaja lelaki itu memandang tubuh seorang wanita yang sedang melotot, perutnya hancur tak karuan.

"Para _vampire_ memang lebih rendah dari binatang, Naruto," si perempuan menyahut.

"Lihat saja, akan kubunuh semua makhluk kotor itu, Sakura," timpal remaja bersurai kuning yang dipanggil Naruto, matanya yang biru memancarkan dendam kesumat.

"Sebelum itu kau harus lebih giat berlatih," ucap sang guru. Hashirama memasuki setiap kamar, memeriksa tanda-tanda keberadaan musuhnya.

Para vampire itu bergerak lebih cepat dan kini mereka tak pernah berlama-lama lagi tinggal dalam lumbung makanannya. Kebiasaan mereka yang suka tidur di dekat sumber makanannya kini telah mereka tinggalkan. Mereka bahkan mulai membentuk kelompok dalam memburu mangsa, dulu mereka tak pernah berani memasuki sebuah desa kecil sekalipun, tapi kini mereka mulai berani berlaku brutal.

Sakura memeriksa dapur, di meja masih terlihat makanan yang tersaji sudah tak hangat lagi. Keluarga yang terrlihat harmonis kini telah tinggal sejarah. Sudah ribuan keluarga yang bernasib sama, semua terjadi semenjak kepemimpinan _Lord_ Uchiha terpecah.

"Cih, para pengkhianat," makinya. Sakura termasuk korban kebengisan makhluk biadab itu, keluarganya yang mengabdi selama ratusan tahun menjaga dekrit perjanjian antara manusia dan _vampire_ harus terbantai oleh kekejaman para _vampire_ pemberontak.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu." Naruto meghampiri teman seperjuangannya.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa di sini."

Perempuan bersurai pink itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto mengikuti di belakang. Keduanya kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara pergerakan di dalam lemari pendek berdaun dua yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Mereka saling memandang, pedang mereka kembali dilucuti dari sarungnya. Keduanya mendekati lemari, Naruto mengetuk ujung pedangnya ke permukaan kayu yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Kaachan." Sebuah suara lirih terdengar menyahut ketukan pendang Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto membuka lemari itu dan menemukan seorang bocah perempuan sedang terduduk menekuk kaki, ia memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajah bocah itu terlihat ketakutan, bukan ibunya yang membukakan pintu, padahal ia sangat berharap sekali ibunya yang membukanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap mata sendu si bocah.

Naruto menarik tubuh anak perempuan itu dari dalam lemari, memeriksa tubuhnya yang terlihat sehat tanpa luka. Naruto memegang bahu kecilnya yang terasa ringkih, Naruto tersenyum untuk menenangkan kegilisahannya.

"Di mana Kaa-chan?" Tubuh mungil itu bergerak mundur menjauhi sentuhan Naruto, "Hinata takut." Ia menatap wajah Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Senyuman Naruto yang sempat menenangkan pikiran Hinata lenyap, dengan langkah kecil Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan kedua orang asing di hadapannya.

"Hey, tunggu!" Naruto mengejar, diikuti Sakura.

Hinata terpeleset dan terjatuh dekat dengan potongan tubuh mungil yang masih terlihat tali pusatnya, baju Hinata menjadi basah dan lengket. Pandangannya yang tiba-tiba menggelap memaksa untuk menatap tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya.

" _Kaachan_ …." Hinata mecoba membangunkan diri dengan kaki gemetar, ia tak berani melangkah lebih dekat ke tubuh rusak ibunya.

"Hey …." Naruto berlutut menghalangi penglihatan bocah malang itu.

Bibir Hinata berkedut tak mampu digerakan, dalam hatinya ia menjeritkan panggilan pada ibunya. Naruto mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Diusapnya pipi itu berkali-kali, akhirnya isakan dan erangan Hinata pecah menggema, dan Naruto masih setia menghapus air mata itu.

Hashirama dan Sai melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah tertunduk, Sakura sendiri sudah menangis semenjak ia menatap wajah pucat Hinata yang menemukan mayat kedua orang tuanya dan sosok kecil yang tak dikenalnya.

Hari itu menjadi masa tersuram dalam kehidupan Hinata, walaupun ia terus memohon sambil menangis untuk mengembalikan sosok kedua orang tuanya, bocah enam tahun itu tetap tak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat mayat kedua orang tua, adik dan penduduk lainnya di kubur dalam liang yang sama.

Note : Entah bisa dilanjut atau tidak, karena bisa jadi ini akan menjadi FF yang lumutan. Saya tak bisa mengontrol pikiran saya.

Para _Vampire_ di sini bukan hanya menggigit tapi juga mencabik.


	2. Chapter 2

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

* * *

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi K._**

 ** _der Jager milikku_**

 ** _Pairing: NarutoXHinataXItachi_**

 ** _Kebencian akan menuntunmu pada sulur-sulur kegelapan, membawamu lebih dekat pada kematian._**

 ** _Hiduplah seperti kau tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit, dan rasakanlah cinta yang menyapa hatimu._**

 ** _Bukankah cinta yang kerap membawamu kembali pada batas normalmu? jadi, ingatlah aku setiap kali kebencian menguasaimu._**

 ** _Hinata ... ingatlah aku, dan segala curahan sayangku yang kerap kubasuh di atas luka hatimu._**

 ** _(Perasaan Naruto untuk Hinata)_**

 ** _Usia_**

 ** _Hinata 16 tahun_**

 ** _Naruto 26 tahun_**

 ** _Sakura 25 tahun_**

 ** _Itachi berusia 249 tahun._**

* * *

Suara jeritan kesakitan saling bersahutan, suaranya nyaris seperti lengkingan kera yang lehernya terjerat kawat yang segera memisahkan kepalanya dari badan. Hinata tanpa lelah mengayunkan pedangnya, ia menebas, menusuk dan membuat gerakan berputar untuk menyayat tubuh lawannya. Para _vampire_ yang hanya bersenjatakan kuku dan taring tajam mulai kewalahan mendapat serangan mendadak dari para kelompok pemburu.

Hinata menghadapi tiga _vampire_ sekaligus, kekuatan _vampire_ yang belum genap seratus tahun masih sangat lemah, gerakan mereka lamban dan cakarannya hanya mampu mengoyak daging lawan. Berbeda dengan _vampire_ yang sudah melewati usia seabadnya mereka mampu mematahkan tulang dengan kekuatannya.

Ketiga makluk laknat yang menjadi lawan Hinata sudah tak berdaya, sabetan trisula Hinata telah mengenai tubuh mereka dengan telak, salah satu dari mereka ada yang tangannya putus, ada pula yang perutnya robek menganga. Hinata mencecar si _vampire_ yang tangannya telah putus, mengarahkan ujung trisulanya ke arah paha, menusuknya hingga makhluk itu tak mampu lagi berdiri, membuatnya berlutut dalam jeritan kesakitan saat senjata perak Hinata yang menembus daging paha monster itu, lalu tanpa ragu Hinata memenggal leher makhluk bermata merah itu. Darahnya sampai menyembur ke baju besi Hinata. Kedua _vampire_ yang tersisa terlihat bergerak mundur, dengan wajah datar Hinata kembali menyerang mereka. Hinata menganyunkan kedua trisula dengan gerakan berputar di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ia mencecar keduanya sekaligus, Hinata mendapatkan satu lagi korban penggalnya, hingga tinggal satu _vampire_ yang terlihat telah melarikan diri dari pertarungan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata mengejar buruannya. Naruto yang bertarung tak jauh dari Hinata menyadari pergerakan muridnya. "Hinata …," teriaknya memanggil nama sang murid yang selalu dalam pengawasannya.

Naruto dengan gerakan kesetanan menebas lawan-lawannya, ia melihat situasi di sekitar teman sekelopoknya yang lain, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan binatang penghisap darah yang menjadi lawan mereka masing-masing. Naruto mendengus seperti kuda, napasnya sesak karena terlalu lelah mengayunkan pedang besarnya, ia harus tetap dalam formasi namun pikirannya tak tenang memikirkan keselamatan Hinata. Srashhhh … Naruto menyabet pedangnya ke samping dan ke depan seolah sedang membuka jalan di antara semak berduri, pria itu sudah hilang akal, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan Hinata seorang diri masuk ke dalam hutan, mau tak mau ia harus segera meninggalkan kelompoknya dan mengejar Hinata.

"Siaaaaal …." Naruto semakin bergerak brutal. "Sakura …," teriaknya.

"Ya …," jawab Sakura dengan suara lantang, tubuhnya sibuk menghindari serangan lawan.

Dengan gerakan tangan sibuk menebas lawannya, Naruto kembali berkata, "Hinata mengejar ke hutan."

"Apa!" Sakura tak bisa percaya dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Aku harus mengejarnya …." Naruto penyeselaikan pertarungannya lalu dengan cekatan ia menerobos pertarungan yang sedang dihadapi kawan seperjuangannya. Meninggalkan kelompoknya untuk mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke dalam hutan seorang diri. Sakura berteriak kepada Sai dan Konohamau untuk waspada dan mengisi kekosongan Naruto.

Naruto akan selalu melanggar peraturan kelompok tiap kali ia ditempatkan dengan regu pemburu yang sama yang telah merekrut Hinata. Sejak ia menemukan Hinata dan menyaksikan kehancuran hidup si bocah, Naruto tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari kelangsungan hidup Hinata. Setiap kali Hinata menjadi ceroboh dan tak terkontrol, Naruto akan selalu datang untuk membawanya kembali pada batas aman. Walaupun Hinata merupakan salah satu prajurit terbaik di angkatannya namun Naruto tahu kelemahan Hinata yang tak bisa menahan dirinya dalam membunuh para _vampire_ , makhluk yang sangat dibenci. Hinata seperti anjing pemburu, jika ia telah menancapkan taringnya ia tak akan mau melepaskannya begitu saja.

Hinata berdiri dalam kegelapan, cahaya bulan terperangkap di atas lembaran daun. Suara patahan ranting kering di bawah kakinya berkretek, Hinata meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, ia mencari-cari keberadaan buruannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Koooaak … koooaak … suara burung nocturnal menjadi pelengkap malam perburuan Hinata.

Hinata mendengar suara tawa vampire berjenis perempuan itu, suara tawanya terdengar memantul di antara badan pohon. Tawa makhluk itu kemudian terdengar makin kencang dan saling bersahutan, tampaknya si buruan telah menemukan temannya yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Hinata melihat kelebatan-kelebatan yang bergerak cepat, dari cara mereka bergerak vampire yang datang bukanlah _vampire_ muda, Hinata pernah bertarung dengan vampire yang usianya mencapai seratus tahun, ia hampir saja mati menjadi mangsa si vampire jika saja Naruto tak datang menyelamatkannya.

"Grrrr …." Suara geraman muncul semakin nyata. Hinata bisa melihat sosok musuhnya yang jangkung seperti orang-orangan sawah yang menggantung di antara cabang pohon, vampire laki-laki itu berkulit putih pucat, matanya merah menyala dan gigi taringnya panjang persis seperti serigala.

Mereka berjumlah empat, satu di antaranya berjenis perempuan rambutnya keriting panjang dan terlihat kotor oleh darah. Jadi ada dua _vampire_ berjenis lelaki dan dua perempuan termasuk si _vampire_ muda. Hinata tak gentar sedikit pun menghadapi keempatnya, ia mengangkat kedua trisulanya sejajar dengan dada, ia mengambil posisi siap menyerang.

Sreeet! Sreet! Baju besi Hinata berdecit-decit beradu dengan kuku tajam para vampire yang menyerang dari arah samping dan depan Hinata. Kecepatan para _vampire_ itu dua tingkat lebih hebat dari si vampire muda, Hinata kewalahan melawan empat sosok itu, namun ia bisa mengenai satu yang termuda, saat memiliki kesempatan Hinata langsung menebasnya dan menyisakan tiga lawan lagi.

"Aaargghh …," suara jeritan vampire muda itu terdengar memekakan telinga.

Napas Hinata terdengar tak beraturan, ia menarik dan membuang udara dari perutnya dengan kasar. "Selanjutnya kalian yang akan berteriak," katanya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Kaulah yang akan menangis dan menjerit, Makhluk Lemah," jawab si _vampire_ wanita.

"Kita lihat saja, _Bitch_!"

Hinata kembali bertarung dengan gagah berani, langkahnya terlihat lincah menghindari cabikan di bagian vitalnya. Sebuah tendangan terlayang tepat ke perut Hinata, membuat tubuhnya tersungkur ke akar-akar pohon yang keras, lututnya gemetar hebat saat ia mencoba bangun dengan cepat mencoba menghindari cabikan lawan. Trisula di tangannya terlepas satu, Hinata tak sempat merasakan otot-otot punggungnya saling menarik ketika dengan gerakan cepat ia terus melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti merakit sebuah perahu, menarik ulur jerat kematian lawannya. Keseluruhan otot tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terasa kaku, ia bahkan harus mengikat trisula yang tersisa di tangannya dengan sobekan bajunya. Hinata terus menghindar serangan lawan, tubuh kakunya belum siap untuk kembali digerakan, ia terlempar hingga membentur batang pohon saat seorang _vampire_ lelaki kembali meghantamnya, tulang bahu Hinata terasa ratak.

"Hahahhaha … bagaimana rasanya berada dekat dalam kematian." Si _vampire_ wanita tampak sangat bergairah melihat lawannya mulai kebas dan tak sanggup melawan, "Kau lumayan juga, sebagai tanda hormatku padamu yang berhasil mengurangi populasi _vampire_ rendahan, aku akan mengunyahmu hingga setiap sari pati darahmu benar-benar tak bersisa dalam serat-serat dagingmu." Wanita itu menjilat jemarinya sendiri seakan tak tahan ingin segera mencabik Hinata yang berjongkok di antara mereka bertiga.

Dua _vampire_ lelaki itu menyuruh teman wanitanya mengakhiri hidup Hinata, dengan senang hati si _vampire_ menyerang Hinata, ia bermain-main dengan tubuh lawannya yag sudah lemah, ia mencekik leher Hinata lalu melemparkannya ke pohon berkali-kali, pandangan Hinata terasa gelap dan pening sekali, barangkali malam ini menjadi akhir dari perjuangannya. Hinata terduduk di dekat batang pohon, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya yang mulai meneteskan darah yang berbau manis di penciuman para _vampire_ , ketiga _vampire_ itu sampai menelan ludahnya saat aroma yang begitu menggoda merembas dari kulit Hinata dan mengalir dalam helaian indigo mangsanya.

"Dia memiliki aroma yang manis dan gurih." Hinata bisa melihat _vampire_ jangkung di hadapanya meremas rambutnya lalu jarinya yang penuh dengan darah Hinata dijilatinya dengan perlahan.

Semenjak Hinata berlatih dalam akedemi pemburu _vampire_ ia sering membayangkan tubuhnya akan menjadi santapan lawannya, ia tak pernah mengira inilah saatnya, terasa begitu cepat. Dalam waktu sekaratnya Hinata membayangkan wajah Naruto yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari pagi, punggungnya yang berotot menganyunkan pedang saat memperagakan jurus-jurus latihannya. Harum keringat dari tubuh Naruto dan dekapan hangat lelaki itu. Sampai mati sekalipun Hinata akan mengingat aroma lelakinya. Baginya Naruto adalah anugerah, satu-satunya alasan Hinata ingin hidup lebih lama dalam dunia yang keji ini.

"Aku ingin segera mengunyah jantungnya." Jari kuku _vampire_ wanita itu tampak lebih tajam dalam posisi cakarnya.

"Cepat robek dadanya, aku akan mengambil paru-parunya," timpal si _vampire_ satunya yang sudah tak tahan dengan aroma Hinata.

Si _vampire_ wanita mengayunkan tangannya ke sisi kiri leher Hinata, ia sengaja merobek daging Hinata sekaligus mengait baju besi Hinata dengan tiga jemarinya hingga tali baju besi Hinata putus dan membuka area dada atas Hinata, darah Hinata memercik ke wajah si _vampire_ ia menjilatnya dan tertawa menggila saat ia kembali merasakan darah Hinata semakin terasa enak menempel di lidahnya. Napas Hinata terdengar putus-putus saat dirasa debaran hatinya makin kencang, lehernya terasa perih.

"Kalian binatang terkutuk," makinya dengan suara lemah dalam keputus asaan.

Mendengar ucapan korbanya yang memuakan, si vampire tanpa segan kembali mengayunkan jemarinya yang mengkeret dalam posisi mencocol daging Hinata, kali ini tepat ke arah dada Hinata yang tak lagi terlindungi baju besinya.

Semua otot Hinata terasa nyeri, bajunya mulai lengket oleh darahnya sendiri. " _Bitch_ ," lirihnya.

"Matilah kau!"

"Argghhh …." Satu jeritan terdengar di telinga Hinata, bibirnya sudah kebas hingga tak merasakan getarannya sendiri, Hinata benar-benar mati rasa, bahkan jemari sialan itu tidak terasa membelah dadanya, namun ia dapat merasakan ada darah yang memercik deras mengenai wajahnya, Hinata tak kuat membuka matanya, ia merasakan darah—Ia pikir itu darahnya—mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, seperti ada hujan darah, apa seperti ini rasanya mati dalam cabikan para _vampire_ —pikiran Hinata melayang, tak ada rasa sakit ataupun kepedihan, ia begitu pasrah—tak lama lagi tiap inci dagingnya akan segera menjadi rebutan binatang terkutuk itu.

Hinata merasa ada yang membawanya ke dalam dekapan, ia mengingat tubuh Naruto yang kekar sedang menggendongnya, tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum dalam sekaratnya. Tubuhnya yang tak berdaya terasa dingin disentuh oleh seseorang, aroma yang asing menyapa penciuman Hinata, tubuh Hinata disandarkan ke sebuah batang pohon, ia memaksa pikirannya untuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, Hinata melihat kepala _vampire_ wanita yang akan membunuhnya tengah menggelinding di atas akar-akar pohon yang menjulur seperti batang-batang kayu yang rebah.

Suara jeritan _vampire_ terdengar di telinga setiap orang yang dekat dengan kejadian, debaran jantung Naruto bertalu-talu seperti gending, setidaknya itu bukan jeritan Hinata, kemarahan para _vampire_ itu menandakan keberhasilan seseorang dalam membunuh salah satu kawanan _vampire_ , Naruto kembali berlari mengikuti suara jeritan kemarahan itu.

Bulan purnama yang terlihat sempurna menggantung di langit, cahayanya merefleksikan tubuh seseorang yang menjulang seperti pilar kokoh yang membayang sempurna di iris mata Hinata yang buram, Hinata melihat rambut panjang sosok di hadapannya, terikat rapih dan meliuk-liuk tertiup angin seperti buntut kuda jantan. Mata Hinata benar-benar akan menutup sesaat sosok berjubah hitam itu berbalik menatap Hinata, lalu memperlihatkan iris matanya yang sewarna darah.

"Binatang sialan ...," Hinata berdesis. Matanya menutup kembali dengan pikiran akan kematian.

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan detik makhluk itu mampu membunuh musuhnya yang sebenarnya masih satu spesies, hanya dengan satu teriakan _vampire_ - _vampire_ itu kehilangan nyawanya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, satu _vampire_ yang terkuat berusaha fokus dengan matanya, namun ia tetap tak sanggup mengimbangi pergerakannya.

"Kauingin mati cepat atau perlahan?" Suara tanya itu begitu menakutkan, seakan-akan ia bisa membunuh hanya dengan untaian kata-kata.

 _Vampire_ itu tahu ia tak akan selamat dari makhluk di hadapannya, ia menatap lambang aneh di iris matanya, ia tahu iris mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan murni _Lord_ Uchiha, _vampire_ tertua yang menjadi asal muasal _vampire_ yang kini semakin berkembang biak tanpa kendali disebabkan ilmu terlarang yang dimiliki para Uchiha. Mata Uchiha murni memiliki lambang berwarna hitam membentuk garis pentagram, berbeda dengan _vampire_ biasa yang hanya berwarna merah. Dari segi kekuatan pun mereka jelas kalah jauh dengan kalangan _vampire_ Uchiha, bahkan jika para Uchiha baru berusia sepuluh tahun sekalipun ia tak akan sanggup mengalahkannya.

"Aku bangga bisa mati di tangan seorang Uchiha," kata _vampire_ itu.

Sraaaassshhh ... Dengan sekali tebasan sosok itu mematahkan leher lawannya, wajahnya tak berekspresi saat melemparkan kepala si _vampire_ yang mati dengan mata tak sempat menutup.

Seharusnya ia pergi setelah menghabisi seluruh _vampire_ lemah itu, namun darah wanita di dekatnya membuat kepalanya pening dengan rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan. Ia mendekati tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, darah terus merembas dari kepala Hinata, cairan kental itu mengalir menyusuri wajah dan leher Hinata yang sudah tak tertutupi dengan pelindung bajanya lagi, bagian atas tubuh Hinata memang sudah rusak dan terkoyak sejak ia memasuki hutan, topeng milik Hinata pun telah copot sejak ia bertarung bersama-sama dengan teman setimnya.

Jemari panjang makhluk itu menyentuh wajah Hinata, menghapus darah yang mengalir di pelipis Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium lebih dekat keharuman darah Hinata, lidahnya dijulurkan ke permukaan kulit manusia di hadapannya, ia mengecap darah itu seakan sedang menikmati madu kehidupan, rasanya sangat nikmat, perpaduan antara manis dan gurih.

Ia bersiap, naluri hewannya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan, dua buah taring yang tersembunyi di balik gusi menghiasi bibir indah miliknya. Makhluk itu menutup matanya, mengendus tubuh mangsanya seperti serigala kelaparan. Bibirnya berhenti tepat di sela leher Hinata, denyut nadi sang mangsa terasa lemah dipermukaan bibirnya yang basah oleh liur yang makin banyak berproduksi, dengan perlahan ia menancapkan taringnya, menggigit daging itu seolah ia sedang menggigit lapisan kue lembut yang masih hangat.

Ia menyedot darah Hinata, suara tegukan di tenggorokannya terdengar seperti seorang pengelana yang kehausan dan baru menemukan sumber minumannya. Tentu saja, itu sudah lama sekali semenjak ia tak lagi memakan _furn_ —sumber makanan— miliknya. Sudah terlalu lama ia memakan darah binatang, kembali meminum darah manusia merupakan kutukan yang akan ia sesali untuk seumur hidupnya lagi. Ya, ia akan menyesal lagi dikemudian hari.

"Itachi- _sama_..." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, menyadarkan sosok yang dipanggil Itachi itu dari kelenaannya akan darah manusia. Sedotan terakhir ia hisap dengan penuh kenikmatan, suara tegukannya seperti ia sedang menkmati jeli paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan.

Itachi melepaskan taringnya dari leher Hinata hingga menyisakan bekas luka berlubang. Itachi menatap sosok wanita tua yang sedang berdiri menantinya dengan perasaan was-was. "Tak seharusnya kau meminum darah gadis itu, Itachi- _sama_."

Wanita tua itu tak berani mendekati tubuh tuannya, ia melihat tatapan mata Itachi yang pernah ia lihat puluhan tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan tuannya. Dada wanita itu bergemuruh, ada perasaan cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyusup di hatinya. Tatapan yang diberikan tuannya terlihat jauh lebih dalam untuk gadis itu.

Cahaya bulan perlahan tertutup oleh gumpalan awan hitam yang bergerak berarak, Naruto berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Hinata, "Hinata ...," suara panggilannya terdengar di telinga Itachi. "Hinata ...," ucapnya mengulangi mencoba mengingat nama gadis di hadapannya.

Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat pucat, Itachi merobek daging telapak tangannya, menggenggam kuat jemarinya untuk memeras darahnya sendiri. Si wanita tua yang melihat kejadian itu membeliak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan tuannya. Itachi- _sama_ memberikan darahnya pada gadis itu, seharusnya ia terlarang melakukan itu, ia ingin sekali mencegang tuannya, tapi ia tak bedaya. Ia pun hanya mampu membiarkan gemuruh kecemburuan terus merayapi hatinya, Itachi- _sama_ tak pernah memberikan darahnya pada dirinya tapi pada gadis yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya, tuannya tak ragu untuk memberikannya.

Hinata yang berada di antara hidup dan mati tanpa sadar menelan darah yang dialirkan Itachi untuknya, hanya dengan beberapa tegukan wajah Hinata kembali segar, "Hiduplah lebih lama, _Mier_." Tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab Itachi melindungi Hinata, sejak pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan gadis yang ia yakini akan menjadi _Mier_ -nya, ia pun selalu mengawasi gadis yang tak pernah dikenalnya itu.

"Hinata ...," suara pangilan Naruto makin mendekat.

Suara gesekan rumput yang terinjak meresahan wanita tua di dekat Itachi, "Tuan ..."

Dengan sigap Itachi mengangkat tubuh pelayannya ala _bridal_ _style_ , membawanya terbang di antara helai-helai daun. Wanita tua itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke leher tuannya.

"Konan ... aku telah memutuskannya." Hati wanita tua yang disebut namanya itu seperti ada yang memerasnya, "Gadis itu akan menjadi _Mier_ -ku." Jemari Konan terasa bergetar dan lemah, tapi ia tetap berusaha keras untuk tak terlepas, tubuhnya terayun-ayun di udara, ia menatap taburan bintang-bintang di langit yang gelap, dieratkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher tuannya. Tak lama lagi ia tak akan bisa merasakan terbang bersama tuannya, lelaki yang seumur hidupnya ia cintai, namun tak pernah bisa ia miliki, selama ini ia hanya bisa menjadi seorang _furn_ buat Itachi, dan selamanya ia tak akan bisa menjadi _Mier_.

.

.

.

Suara riuh diluar sana mengusik telinga Hinata, sinar matahari menyusup di sela lubang tenda yang kini menaungi tubuh kakunya. Sekujur tubuh Hinata terasa remuk dan nyeri.

"Sial! Naruto-niisan pasti menyelamatkanku lagi," gumam Hinata.

Jemari Hinata terangkat untuk mengurut keningnya yang seharusnya terluka, namun batok kepalanya sama sekali tak menyumbangkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Seolah luka-luka di tubuh Hinata hilang tak berbekas.

"Kupikir kau tak memikirkan pria bodoh itu," Sakura bersuara, ia sengaja mengejutkan Hinata yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Semalaman Sakura menemani Hinata yang sudah pingsan selama empat hari itu.

Hinata menatap tubuh kurus semampai seniornya, Sakura berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk tenda, kedua tangannya ia silang di dadanya.

"Sakura ... neesan." Hinata tak berani menatap wajah Sakura, ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan menatap kain tenda di atas kepalanya.

Sakura mendekat ke tempat tidur Hinata, mengambil kursi yang ada di sebelah dipan tempat terbaringnya gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik. Hinata berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya, dan Sakura tak berminat untuk membantunya sama sekali, ia masih terlalu sebal dengan tindakan ceroboh yang sering dilakukan Hinata. Saat Hinata benar-benar telah duduk, Sakura menyentil kening Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ouch! Neesan, sakit tahu!" Hinata mengusap-usap jemarinya tepat di tempat Sakura mendaratkan sentilan mautnya.

"Ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan masalah yang kaubuat," suara Sakura sangat tegas jika sedang marah.

Hinata sadar ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman, karenanya ia sudah siap untuk menerima hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh pimpinan tertinggi dalam regunya.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau gadis tengik yang beruntung." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan garang, hati Hinata sampai menciut saking takutnya, "Kau beruntung karena si bodoh itu selalu melindungimu."

Sakura berdiri, masih dengan mata dipenuhi amarah. Ia pun berjalan berniat meninggalkan Hinata, permintaan Naruto yang ingin dirinya menjaga Hinata sudah ia penuhi, mengetahui Hinata sudah sadar membuat hatinya lega, akhirnya ia pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di tenda miliknya, dan setelah ini ia yang akan pingsan seharian dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Neesan!" Hinata berseru memanggil Sakura, "Di mana Naruto-Nii?" Sakura berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu tenda, ia enggan memberitahu kabar Naruto. Rasanya Sakura ingin kabur saja dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Sakura. Namun wanita bersurai pink itu tak juga membuka suara.

"Sakura-Nee ..."

"Naruto bersama dengan timnya."  
"Naruto-Nii, sudah terjun ke medan pertarungan lagi? Apa dia tak punya rasa lelah ya," suara Hinata terdengar mengeluh.

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Kapan Naruto-Nii akan pulang? Apa ada kabar dari Naruto-Nii? Mereka pasti bisa segera menaklukan para binatang itu," suara Hinata kembali dipenuhi kebenican, tak pernah ada Hinata yang manis jika membicarakan tentang _vampire_.

"Hinata ...," Sakura menjeda segala pertanyaan Hinata, "Beristirahatlah dan segera pulih secepatnya." Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan tenda milik Hinata.

Ada perasaan janggal yang dirasakan Hinata, tak pernah sebelumnya Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa ada sosok Naruto di dekatnya, mereka telah hidup selama sepuluh tahun dan setahun terakhir Hinata tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, selama dalam hubungan itu mereka tak pernah tidur terpisah, selalu ada Naruto yang memeluknya atau terbaring di sebelahhnya saat ia terluka parah.

Hinata menatap buah-buahan yang melimpah di meja dekat dirinya terbaring, di sebelahnya ada wadah air tempat Hinata bisa minum sepuasnya. Tenggorokan Hinata jelas terasa kering, tapi tak sekering biasanya, dulu tiap kali ia terbangun dari sakitnya ia tak akan sanggup terbangun apalagi bisa langsung bicara banyak. Hinata bahkan tak terlalu berminat dengan makanan dan minuman di dekatnya. Saukra juga sangat tega, ia tak membuatkan bubur untuk dimakan.

Hinata mengambil minumannya, meneguk air dalam gelas kecil miliknya sampai tandas. "Sebaiknya aku kembali beristirahat, tapi setelah memakan beberapa buah." Hinata mengambil buah pisang dan apel merah di keranjang, ia memakannya dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Naruto, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak bertemu dengan prianya itu. Padahal ia baru saja memimpikan Naruto dan dirinya yang berada di rumah yang lebih baik dari saat ini, dunia di mana tak ada lagi para binatang penghisap darah. Mata Hinata terasa berat, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas padahal ia telah makan dan minum lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Hinata belum bertemu dengan sumber energinya yang lain, Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri setiap kali ia mengingat mimpi-mimpi selama ia tertidur dalam masa pemulihan, wajah Naruto dan anak kecil di masa depan Hinata, seorang anak yang berada di dalam gendongannya itu begitu lucu, Hinata mengingat jelas mata hitam bayi itu, surainya yang berwarna hitam tebal.

Tunngu! Senyum di wajah Hinata seketika pudar, mengapa ia memimpikan seorang anak yang tak mirip sama sekali dengan Naruto, seharusnya anak yang ia impikan bersurai kuning cerah seperti Naruto, dengan warna mata semewah _blue safir_. Mengapa ia harus memimpikan anak berciri kegelapan, kepala Hinata bedenyut, hatinya resah entah karena apa? Mungkin karena mimpinya yang lain, Hinata mengingat dengan jelas potongan-potongan mimpinya yang lain, di mana suatu waktu ras manusia saling membunuh satu sama lain. Itu mengerikan, bulu kuduk Hinata sampai meremang. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat sesama manusia saling membunuh, semenjak para vampire menjadi makhluk paling berbahaya, manusia bersatu untuk memusnahkan binatang penghisap itu. Hinata bersyukur semua kejadian hanya dalam mimpinya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika semua yang ada di dalam mimpi Hinata menjadi kenyataan.

Perasaan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Naruto semakin memuncak, ia tak pernah merasa ketakutan hanya karena mimpi-mimpi buruknya, semenjak pelukan Naruto yang menenangkan kala malam-malamnya Hinata tak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk, jika pun awal mimpinya buruk, Naruto pasti akan datang dalam mimpinya.

"Naruto-Nii, segeralah kembali," suara Hinata terdengar lirih, lalu tenggelam bersama angin yang berdesir.

TBC

* * *

Furn : manusia yang terikat oleh vampire dari keluarga Uchiha murni, ia menjadi sumber makanan bagi tuannya, seorang furn bisa saja menjadi Mier jika ia terinfeksi racun terlarang yang sengaja diberikan tuannya. Karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan tuannya, maka seorang furn memiliki hukum alam yang sama dengan makhluk hidup lainnya, ia akan tua dan mati. Vampire tidak bisa seenknya memberikan racun terlarangnya pada setipa manusia, hanya orang-orang dengan darah tertentu saja. Dalam kasus ini, jika ada furn dari keturunan yang nenek moyangnya telah memegang perjanjian darah dengan keluarga Uchiha maka seluruh keturunannya terlarang menerima kekuatan tuannya.

Mier : manusia yang terikat oleh vampire dari keluarga Uchiha murni, ia bisa menjadi sumber makanan bagi tuannya dan dalam tubuhnya dicemari oleh racun yang hanya bisa diinfeksikan oleh vampire dengan ilmu terlarangnya, manusia yang terinfeksi bisa memiliki kekuatan supernatural yang dimiliki tuannya. Mier adalah setengah manusia, setengah vampire ia hidup dari makanan selayaknya manusia namun ia juga membutuhkan darah tuannya. Dengan kata lain mereka saling berbagi darah, seorang Mier perempuan mampu berkembang biak, ia mampu memberikan keturunan untuk tuannya.

Vampire adalah makhluk kegelapan yang bisa dikatakan makhluk yang gersang akan tanda-tanda kehidupan, namun setelah ia mencapai masa dewasanya, yakni antara usia 50 hingga tak terbatas, dan memiliki beberapa Mier maka para vampire bisa memenuhi masa kawinnya. Vampie yang memiiki suhu tubuh rendah mampu memproduksi sperma dalam jumlah yang tak terbatas pula. Seperti halnya masa kesuburan seorang manusia berjenis pria yang akan lebih produktif ketika suhu diluar rendah, yakni saat musim dingin dan saat pagi hari antara jam 4 sampai jam 7 pagi, pada suhu itu sperma manusia lebih kuat bertahan hidup. Sementara itu vampire memiliki wadah yang sempurna selayaknya tabung penyimpanan sperma, maka para vampire yang sudah dewasa itu mampu membuahi Miernya kapan pun dan setiap saat mereka bisa menjadi alat perkembang biak yang sangat produktif.

Note: Jiaaaaaaah! adakah yang menurut pembaca janggal dan kurang masuk akal, silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian di kotak review. Saya jadi bingung menentukan porsi pairing dalam Fic ini. Kejadian yang dilihat Hinata dalam mimpinya adalah ramalan masa depan, ramalan itu bisa diubah, tapi ada ramalan yang tak bisa diubah. Sekian, terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir.

Saya buat ini untuk NarutoHinata, jadi Itachi di sini hanya orang ketiga. Lihat saja akhirnya akan bagaimana? Karena bisa saja saya berubah pikiran karena pengaruh para reader. Wah, saya memang labil. Dan mohon maaf jika saya updatenya lama.


End file.
